Avengers and Loki in a jail cell party
by XxsnowcatxX
Summary: The avengers decided to have a little party. When they all decided to see Loki in his cell things get a little chaotic when Tony Stark somehow ends up getting them stuck in the cell with Loki. Now they have to stay the night with each other and survive. Even with Nick fury there with Maria can things really stay calm.


Thor was hosting a feast for the avenger's victory. The Avengers had all gone with him to his home.

They walked down a long corridor of stairs. "Can this thing get any longer" Steve said

"We still have a while to go my friends but don't fret we will reach our destination soon" Thor said

"Well I don't want it to be soon I want it to be now" Tony said

"Well you're going to have to wait my stubborn friend" Thor said

"Well that's too bad I'm getting their now." Tony stopped in his tracks. He still had his fabulous suit on. He turned on his foot rockets and started to fly down the corridor.

"He is quite stubborn isn't he I don't what all the kids on earth see in him" Clint said

"Look who's talking you're the one who fell under Loki's mind control and kids still like you" Natasha said

"That's completely different from our situation" Clint said

"No it's not I mea-."

"Would you two stop being a nuisance" Bruce said

"I am not a nuisance in fact I saved us all from being shot by this idiot" Natasha said

"I am not an idiot" Clint said

"I disagree" Bruce said

"Well that's your opinion" Maria said

"You should not call my friend an idiot Miss Maria" Thor said

"I can call him what I want to idiot." Maria said

"I said to not call people an Idiot" Thor said raising his voice

"Personally I think you're all idiots" Steve said

"Hey" Bruce said and his smacked Steve across the face.

"What did I do? Am I going to have to hit you with my shield" Steve said

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP AND STAY THAT WAY. I know it's been a long journey let's take this Time to BE SILENT okay that's all I ask" Nick said.

Everybody stayed quiet and walked down the stairs when all you heard was "Tink Tink Tink". The rest of the group made their way down to the bottom to see Loki behind the bars with his staff trying to mind control Tony. "You realize I have the bracelet on right" Tony said

"You are quite annoying aren't you metal head" Loki said.

Tony lifted his hand and smacked Loki in the head behind the bars. "What was that for you vexatious fool" Loki said.

Tony lifted his hand and smacked Loki once again. "You know you should be more careful and watch what you say to this vexatious metal head because right now I have the advantage of not being behind bars" Tony said

"Well we could take this out of behind bars" Loki said

"Hey that's a great idea" Tony said.

Loki looked surprised "Really you're going to let me out" Loki said grinning

"Not really but did you see your face for a second you thought I was telling the truth" Tony said laughing his ass off.

"I'll try not to make that mistake again" Loki said with a sigh

Tony looked around and walked over to a hook and grabbed the keys. He walked back over to Loki's cell and held them in front of Loki's face. "Now you are trying to aggravate me aren't you" Loki said

"Not at all, in fact you can grab them and I won't take them away" Tony said

"Are you insane Tony my brother would wreak havoc on our homeland" Thor said

"Just wait" Tony said

"What is this tin can thinking he's a complete maniac" Natasha said

"Second that I agree" Clint said

"Third it" Bruce said

"Fourth" Steve said

"Fifth" Nick said

"Sixth" Maria said

"Seventh" Thor said

"Wow for once we all agree and it's because for once a scientist who claims he's one of the smartest people on the planet is doing the most idiotic thing that could possibly be done" Natasha said

"Every one, surround the cell at once" Thor said

"Do you guys not trust me at all I'm not that stupid" Tony said turning his head to give them a grin

"You're stupid enough to turn your head and let Loki to steal the keys" Natasha said

Tony looked back to where his hand was and the keys were gone. Tony looked to the far right of the cell and Loki was opening the door "I don't think so" Tony said and lifted his hand and shot his blasters at Loki.

Loki was pushed back into the cell. Every one ran in to the cell and surrounded him so he couldn't get the keys again. "That was very stupid of you to think you could get yourself out of your cell my brother" Thor said

"Well too bad you're all idiots now the door shut behind you and Mr. Tin can's blasters fried the key." Loki said

They all turned around to see the door had shut then they all looked at Tony with eyes that looked like they could kill in a second "Do not fret my friends I'm sure my royal guards will come to bring Loki food and then we can all leave" Thor said

"You're too late my smart brother they have already served my food" Loki said

"That means we're all stuck here until morning" Clint said

Bruce walked over to the far corner of the cell and pulled out a piece of chalk. He drew two lines connected to the wall to seal off the corner. He stepped over the line and walked over a grabbed the only chair in the cell and dragged it back in to the corner. He sat down, put on his glasses, grabbed a newspaper and started to read. "Where did that chalk come from and why did you separate yourself from the rest of us" Nick asked

"I always carry a piece of chalk with me and a newspaper. I separated myself from you so I couldn't catch your disease of idiocy and tendency to annoy the hell out of people" Bruce said

"Well it's not working that much" Natasha said "You already caught it"

"You're still idiots" Bruce said turning his attention back to the newspaper.

Steve was about to flick him in the head when,

"Na ah, Do not cross the line" Bruce said

"Looks like he didn't have to be near us to catch the tendency to annoy the hell out of people disease" Natasha said

"Looks like it" Maria said

"Bruce may I borrow a piece of chalk" Steve said

"Sure I guess" Bruce said. He pulled a piece of chalk out of his pocket and threw it to Steve.

"Thank you" Steve said. He walked over to the far corner and drew two lines then sat down on the ground then leaned against the bars.

"You too really" Maria said

"Hey we're stuck here because of Tony and we aren't leaving until morning so we might as well say where we are sleeping" Steve said

"Come on guys let's sing a song of joy it will cheer everyone up as if they had coffee or beer" Thor said

"It would be better if we were actually at the feast drinking beer" Clint said

"I agree" Nick said

"I think I like it better on earth then this annoying place" Natasha said

"Are you calling my home annoying" Thor asked

"That's exactly what I'm calling it" Natasha said

"Geez someone is being a troll today" Tony said

"Not my fault someone decided to spill hot coffee on me this morning" She said

"Oh come on I didn't mean too it was an ac-." Natasha cut off Steve's sentence

"Shut up" She said

"Come on" Steve said

"Come on guys try to stay calm and relax, we'll be out of here and away from each other tomorrow" Nick said

"Yeah we know but I think we'll kill each other before that" Bruce said

"Sometimes I think that Spiderman and Miss America are more mature then the lot of you" Nick said

"Says the one talking back to us" Natasha said.

Clint walked over to Loki and whispered something into his ear then went to Bruce, Maria, Steve, Nick. They all gave a brief nod. Loki used his staff and mind controlled Natasha. "You will go and wait in the corner" He said

"That command is invalid" She said

They all looked at her. "God she's stubborn isn't she. Even when being mind controlled she doesn't take orders from anyone" I liked you more as my mind slave" Loki said looking at Clint.

"We're not going there Loki" Clint said. 


End file.
